En busca del camino
by paty-otodai
Summary: 8 años después de que Sakura transformara todas las cartas, Tomoyo siente que algo le falta a su vida, sin saber que cosas sorprendentes le esperan.
1. Prólogo

"**EN BUSCA DEL CAMINO"**

**paty-otodai**

**PROLOGO**

Ya hacia 8 años desde que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en una card master al transformar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, incluyendo la carta del vacío.

Ella se sentía bien al ir a sus 19 años en la universidad de Tomoeda la cual después de unos años se había hecho más grande, esta escuela contaba con varias entradas, canchas de distintos deportes, piscina, jardines y hasta estacionamiento para todos aquellos alumnos y profesores que los utilizaban.

Su desempeño en la escuela era muy bueno, puesto que tenía unos de los mejores promedios de la escuela, participaba en el coro de la escuela como voz principal, en el cual le encantaba ir desde la primaria, además de que también era muy buena deportista y muy popular con todos, sobre todo con los chicos que siempre la invitaban a salir.

Pero ella no era del todo feliz, sabía que algo le faltaba a su vida, desde que su amiga convirtiera todas las cartas, su vida se había hecho casi predecible, y ni que decir de sus otros amigos que al verlos tan felices, un poco de melancolía pasaba por ella; hace cuatro años de que Shaoran volviera a Japón para quedarse se había hecho novio de Sakura, no sin un poco de la ayuda de Tomoyo que era prácticamente la confidente de Shaoran; por su parte Eriol, él se fue un tiempo a vivir a Inglaterra, pero volvió hace un año, después de "arreglar unos asuntos" según dijo, pero no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre de siempre o hasta más y disfrutaba de lo que la vida le daba; todos ellos felices, a veces apoyados de algún conjuro o carta mágica para mejorar las cosas, todos menos ella.

Algo que ella sabía hacer muy bien era siempre sonreír frente a los demás ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, así que aunque en ocasiones se sentía un poco inútil, cuando algo bueno sucedía, ella lo disfrutaba al máximo.

No podía contar mucho con el apoyo de sus padres, puesto que ambos se pasaban haciendo viajes de negocios y ella sólo los veía un par de días al mes, pero la querían mucho, aunque lo que solían hacen a menudo es darle costosos regalos para compensar su falta de atención.

* * *

_N/A: Hola , estoy muy feliz , porque es mi primer historia que escribo, como pueden ver el personaje principal es la siempre amable Tomoyo Daidouji y esto sólo fue una introducción a la historia; poco a poco veremos más personajes y las aclaraciones con respecto a los demás._

_Espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí , me pueden dejar sugerencias porque mi imaginación es un poco escasa._

_Por cierto, el próximo capitulo es un poco triste para . pero léanlo._


	2. una vida miserable

Capitulo 1: "Una vida miserable"

paty-otodai

Era viernes y las clases de la universidad ya habían terminado, y allí estaba ella viendo el ir y venir de muchos estudiantes, aunque no faltaba uno que otro que la invitase a salir durante el fin de semana, a lo que ella en general respondía con una sonrisa y un "tal vez para otra ocasión", aunque siempre aparecían algunos que lograban convencerla; lo que a ella no le gustaba hacer era darle falsas esperanzas a todos sus compañeros, si sólo hubiera alguien que la hiciera sentir diferente, lo aceptaría casi de inmediato. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritaba una chica de cabellos cortos de color castaño y unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Tomoyo expresando una gran felicidad - ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?-

-Si y no, porque me voy pero no a mi casa, voy a salir con Shaoran- y al decir esto Tomoyo levanto una ceja pícaramente.

-Ya entiendo, de todos modos no pensaba molestarlos, puesto que me voy a quedar a ensayar un rato, pueden hacer lo que gusten tranquilos- mientras decía esto trataba de no reírse.

-¡Tomoyo! , no es lo que crees- la esmeralda sacudía sus manos mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-No te preocupes, yo no pienso nada malo; además ahí viene Shaoran- y miró hacia la dirección de donde venía un chico alto con piel un poco más bronceada que la de su amiga, cabellos castaño oscuro y unos ojos color ámbar.

Cuando llegó el ambarino saludó a las dos chicas, a una un poco más efusivamente que a la otra.

-Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo, mmm..., Sakura nos vamos ya- dijo queriendo sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero por dentro siempre se ponía nervioso cuando alguien veía lo cariñoso que era con Sakura.

-Esta bien, me estaba despidiendo de Tomoyo, ya estoy lista para irnos- dijo en tono alegre

Enseguida se alejaron tomados de la mano mientras unas bellas orbes amatistas los veían alejarse.

En esto un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Riiinnngg! , era su teléfono, y al ver el número del que provenía la llamada sonrió, así que se limitó a contestar.

- Bueno, que alegría que me llames- dijo entusiasta

(Al otro lado de la línea)- Si a mi también me alegra escucharte, pero hay algo que debo decirte- al decir esto hizo una pausa, lo cual preocupó un poco a la amatista – lo que sucede es que no puedo viajar hoy de regreso a Japón por que se me están complicando un poco los negocios, por lo que creo que mi regreso se va a pospones hasta dentro de un mes - cuando termino de decir esto, tuvo un poco de temor por la reacción que fuese a tener Tomoyo.

-No hay problema, es tu trabajo, y tienes que cumplir con él- mientras decía esto, sentía como si algo le diera un golpe a su corazón, pero hizo un esfuerzo por sonar alegre a través del teléfono, además no era la primera vez que se sentía un poco sola.- Esperaré con muchas ansias tu regreso-.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, te voy a extrañar mucho, pero ya tengo que colgar, adiós- y sólo se escucho cuando él colgó la llamada.

-No importa, lo único que importa es que resuelvas todos tus problemas y yo estaré feliz.- pero se esforzó en no dejar caer las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue irse a su casa, pero se sentiría igual o peor al encontrarla tan sola y vacía (a pesar de la servidumbre), así que como en viernes todos los estudiantes salen de la escuela lo más temprano que pueden y por el tiempo que había estado ahí notó que la escuela estaba sola, o eso creyó, así que pensó que era buena idea ir un rato al salón de música, después de todo no tenía mucha prisa, puesto que no había nadie que la esperara.

Cuando llegó al salón vio que estaba vacío al igual que los pasillos y se le ocurrió cantar una canción para podes desahogar los sentimientos que tenía en esa momento, así que se acercó al piano que se encontraba ahí, tomó asiento en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar al mismo tiempo que de sus labios salía una hermosa melodía (claro que ella sabía tocar puesto que sus padres la enviaban a un sinnúmero de clases de todo tipo).

La melodía que sonaba era una que lograra hacerla sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Pack up all your tears

Throw'em in your back seat

Leave without a second glance

Somehow I'm to blame

But this never ending racetrack

We call life

_Pude recojer todas tus lágrimas_

_tirarlos en tu asiento trasero_

_dejándolas sin volver a verlas_

_de alguna manera soy culpable_

_por esta autopista interminable_

_al que llamamos vida._

Mientras cantaba no se daba cuenta de que de sus ojos brotaban dos pequeños ríos de agua salina, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

Turn right

to my arms

turn right

you wont be alone

you might

fall off this track sometimes

hope to see you at the finish line

_Gira a la derecha_

_a mis brazos_

_gira a la derecha_

_no estarás sola_

_puede que_

_caigas de este camino algunas veces_

_espero verte en la meta._

Ella no notó cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un chico que iba a investigar quien cantaba y tocaba de esa forma maravillosa; el chico cuando notó de quien se trataba se impresionó y en sus ojos color zafiro se mostraba un sentimiento indescifrable, pero decidió no hacer ruido y seguir observando a aquella chica tan bella.

Driving all your friends out

Speed you cannot follow

soon you will be on your own

somehow I'm to blame

but this never ending racetrack

we call life

_Guiando a todos tus amigos_

_a una velocidad que no pueden seguir_

_pronto estarás sola_

_de alguna manera soy culpable_

_pero en esta autopista interminable_

_al que llamamos vida_

Turn right

to my arms

turn right

you won't be alone

you might

fall off this track sometimes

hope to see you at the finish line

_Gira a la derecha_

_a mis brazos_

_Gira a la derecha_

_no estarás sola_

_puede que_

_caigas de este camino algunas veces_

_espero verte en la meta._

El chico que la observaba no era otro que Eriol Hiraguizawa, amigo de la chica desde la infancia, el cual era alto, de figura atlética, con cabellos de un color negro con destellos azulados y ojos del color de un zafiro misterioso enmarcados por un par de lentes de un fino armazón.

I be all I Could

and I gave everything

but you had to go your way

and that road was not for me

_Hice todo lo que pude_

_y lo di todo_

_pero tuviste que ir por tu camino_

_y ese camino no era para mi_

Él vio con profunda tristeza la forma en que su amiga lloraba y tuvo una sensación que no pudo describir, pensó que tal vez era compasión lo que sentía, pero ¿por qué? si él era de esos a los que les gusta salir a divertirse y con nadie más se había sentido así, pero creyó que tal vez era algo sin importancia por lo que la chica estaba así.

Pensó que sería mejor irse antes de que ella lo notara, así que salió sigilosamente y se quedó de pie a un lado del pasillo mientras Tomoyo terminaba su canción.

Turn right

to my arms

turn right

you won't be alone

you might

fall off this track sometimes

hope to see you on the finish line

_Gira a la derecha_

_a mis brazos_

_gira a la derecha_

_no estarás sola_

_puede que_

_caigas de este camino algunas veces_

_espero verte en la meta_

Después de esto sólo se escucharon unos ligeros sollozos que provenían del mismo sitio del que unos momentos antes surgiera una bella canción.

Al escuchar unos pasos, él se dirigió hacia un lado donde no fuera visto, se colocó justo a tiempo para ver como la amatista salía lentamente y aún con un rastro de lágrimas en su mejilla, la vio dirigirse hacia la salida, por lo que supuso que se dirigía a su casa, así que el salió por otra de las puertas de la escuela hasta llegar a donde se localizaba su automóvil (un auto lujoso color azul), subió a el y se percató de que una tormenta se acercaba, así que arrancó y se dirigió a su mansión.

-Espero que nada le pase a Tomoyo- se dijo a sí mismo mientras manejaba -bueno, supongo que sus guardaespaldas irán por ella- aunque al decir esto se sintió un poco impotente para ayudarla.

Al salir de la escuela caminó un poco y comenzó una lluvia fuerte, en lo último que pensó fue en quedarse a esperar que la lluvia parara.

Se apresuró un poco, pero como al igual que ella toda la demás gente caminaba o corría para llegar a sus destinos secos, sin darse cuenta en un momento de distracción chocó con alguien que cayó al suelo al igual que ella.

Ella se quedó en el suelo un momento hasta que el sujeto con el que cayó intentó ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Disculpa, estas bien?- dijo el mientras extendía la mano a la joven que debido a la fuerte lluvia y al golpe mantenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-Si, no se preocupe fue mi culpa- así que tomó la mano del otro, pero al verse al rostro, ambos quedaron impresionados al descubrir la identidad del otro.

-¿Tomoyo?, ¿eres tu?, cuanto tiempo sin verte- decía al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba sus lentes en su sitio.

-Lo mismo digo joven Yukito, pero creo que mejor vamos a un lugar más seco- y así se condujeron hacia la terraza de una cafetería.

-Acompáñame, mi auto esta cerca de aquí- comentó el notando que la lluvia iba a tardar en irse.

-Gracias, pero no me gustaría dar molestias- a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo de no verse, seguía siendo aquel joven tan amable y gentil, además de ser muy guapo (dejaron de verse desde que Yukito y Touya el hermano de Sakura se graduaran de la universidad, aunque a Touya lo veía a veces cuando visitaba a Sakura y él estaba ahí).

-No es ninguna molestia, que tal si vamos a mi casa y te invito un poco de té, además que me acompañas, porque no me gusta comer solo-

-Esta bien, vamos- no supo como, pero sintió que podía confiar en él, así también sentía que sus tristezas de hace unos momentos desaparecían.

Se alejaron en dirección del auto de Yukito, no sin pasar antes entre muchas miradas tanto de hombres que se asombraban con la belleza de Tomoyo, como de mujeres que suspiraban al ver a Yukito y que lanzaban llamas y rayos hacia la chica que lo acompañaba.

El camino fue muy agradable para ambos, puesto que hablaron de lo que había sido de sus vidas, desde momentos tristes hasta otros más felices.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yukito (la cual a pesar de no ser tan grande, bien podía vivir una familia entera, pero en vez de eso él vivía solo) la plática continuó allí.

Mientras el té estaba listo ambos fueron a darse un baño (separados, claro), Yukito le prestó a Tomoyo algo de ropa que seguro le vendría bien.

* * *

_N/A. Hola, aquí estoy, después de un aburrido capítulo, según yo, pero después de hacer muchas modificaciones pensé que ya estaba aceptable y lo subí, les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto, no hay un tiempo específico en que suba los capítulos, así que espero que tengan paciencia. Bueno, ya me aleje de lo que iba a decir, espero que les esté gustando la historia, y a mi parecer pues le esta faltando algo de emoción, pero la pondré después._

_Por cierto, la canción que está en este capítulo se llama Turn Right de los Jonas Brothers._

_Algunos avances (sólo poquitos)._

_Yukito hace una proposición a cierta chica. ¿Qué pasará?_

_Tomoyo toma una decisión, pero ¿será la correcta?_


	3. el plan perfecto

-diálogos- - "_pensamientos_"-

En busca del camino

Capitulo 2: "El plan perfecto"

*_Los personajes que aparecen no son mios (excepto algunos)y etc..._*

El día estaba tranquilo y era una de las últimas clases del día, hace una semana que su actitud no era la misma, puesto que ahora sus sonrisas eran más sinceras y expresivas, tanto que hasta Sakura se daría cuenta, pero no fue esta la que le mencionó acerca de su cambio.

-Oye Tomoyo, no se si sea mi imaginación, pero ¿ultimamente has estado más feliz?- la pregunta la hizo un chico de ojos azules que desde el inicio de la semana notó el cambio en su amiga, lo cual se el hizo muy extraño.

-No, deben ser ideas tuyas, yo estoy igual que siempre, ¿por que lo dices?- Eriol se quedó pensando que decir

-"_No puedodecirle que la vi la semana pasada, pensaría que la estaba espiando_"-pero justo cuando iba a responder alguien lo interrumpio, era el maestro que se disponía a dar su clase.

Durante la clase (la cual estaba algo aburrida)unos trataban de poner atención, pero otros estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-"_Será verdad lo que dice Eriol, ¿Estoy más feliz? , pues desde ese día con Yukito me siento un poco más tranquila con respecto a todo_"- mientras pensaba un suspiro salió de ella haciendo más grande la curiosidad de un compañero que la examinaba con la vista.

-"_De verdad que Tomoyo esta muy diferente, algo debió pasarle muy bueno el fin de semana para tener ese drástico cambio de actitud"-_ pero el sonido de la campana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, poco después el maestro se retiró, no sin antes decir a sus alumnos que el profesor de la siguiente clase(la última) no iba a llegar, así que muchos se apresuraron a salir para disfrutar el fin de semana.

-Eriol, Tomoyo, ¿no quieren ir con nosotros a dar un paseo?, aun es temprano- comentó Shaoran suponiendo que sus amigos no tenían planes.

- Me parece perfecto, hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos- respondió rapido Eriol

-Disculpen, pero no los puedo acompañar, tengo otro compromiso- se excusó la amatista

De inmediato sintió como una mirada se posaba fijamente en ella preguntando cúal era aquel compromiso tan importante, esa mirada era la de Eriol.

-Esta bien, debe ser algo muy importante, ¿no Tomoyo?- habló por primera vez sakura, a pesar de que ella tambien tenía un poco de curiosidad.

-Si, no se preocupen, la próxima vez será- y diciendo esto se despidió de sus amigos los cuales se alejaban conversando estre ellos.

-_"Creo que por ahora no les puedo decir nada acerca de esto, pueden llegar a malinterpretarlo"-_ así que cuando vio que sus amigos se alejaron decidió hacer una llamada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Riinngg!, ¡Riinngg! (imaginen un sonido de teléfono)

=Conversación telefonica=

-Si, hola, ¿ya terminaron tus clases?-

- si, voy para allá, no tardo-

-esta bien, pensaba ir por ti, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, te espero-

=Fin de la conversación=

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de colgar el teléfono tomó sus cosas y caminó en dirección hacia el hospital.

-Creo que se va acercando el momento de poner el plan en marcha- decía en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar -"_Espero hacer todo bien para que Yukito y yo estemos más tranquilos, aunque sea por un tiempo. Pero no se que es esta sensación tan extraña. ¿haré bien?"-_

_**Flash back**_

Terminaba de preparar el té cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina.

-Espero te haya quedado bien la ropa- al terminar de decir esto volteó a ver a su visita y se sorprendió al notar lo bien que se veía Tomoyo.

-Si gracias, aunque me siento un poco extraña usando esto- puesto que usaba un pequeño short, unas sandalias y una playera (todo de hombre), cabe decir que a pesar del clima lluvioso, dentro de la casa era un ambiente cálido. -Por cierto, ¿puedo poner mi ropa a secar?, no creo conveniente salir con esto puesto- sonrió pensando en que se veía mal debido a la forma en que su amigo le miraba(pero era todo lo contrario).

-Claro arriba puedes usar la secadora, junto al baño; mientras yo busco algo de comer- lo único que él quería era cambiar el tema.

-Esta bien no tardo-

En sólo unos minutos Tomoyo ya había regresado(sólo programo la secadora y volvió) así que ambos se dispusieron a comer mientras platicaban.

-Oye Tomoyo creo que nosotros tenemos algo en común-

-¿De verdad?, ¿Qué es?-

-Hace un rato note que hay muchos chicos a los que les gustas, se ve en la forma de mirarte- Yukito notó que Tomoyo no se sorprendía con su afirmación así que preguntó -¿Eso no te molesta?-

-No, creo que ya me acostumbre a eso-

- Y es por eso que creo que tenemos algo en común, mira yo comprendo como te sientes-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Esta bien- suspiro -verás, hay muchas ocaciones en que me he visto rodeado de mujeres, o hasta he sido persegido por ellas, cosa que no es muy comoda de vivir, hay veces en que soy asediado por hombres-

-¿en serio?, no te imagino en esas situaciones-

-Si es muy difícil, hay veces en que no se que hacer-

-Te comprendo, yo he salido varias veces con chicos que no me agradan del todo, pero me hace sentir un poco mal rechazarlos, así que acepto su invitación-

-Eso es algo que no podemos evitar-

-Si, pero no crees que eso cambiaría si estuvieras en una relación estable-

- Creo que si, ya lo he pensado antes, pero no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de alguien-

-Claro, porque debe haber una persona que este dispuesta a ayudarte sin comprometerse sentimentalmente-

En ese instante Yukito tuvo una idea que le pareció buena, pero un poco atrevida, asi que la dejo salir.

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- esa pregunta dejó helada a la chica por unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué?- fue lo primero que dijo cuando salió de la impresión.

-Solo de mentiras, porque veo que esto tal vez nos beneficie a los dos, y no creo que nos afecte en nada, ya que ninguno siente más que amistad por el otro-

Tomoyo pensó un poco hasta decir -Si, esta bien acepto; aunque no creo que sea conveniente comenzar con esto ahora mismo-

-Tienes razón, que te parece si nos vemos durante una semana y el próximo viernes comenzamos-

-Esta bien-

Así entre pláticas la ropa de Tomoyo se había secado y la lluvia paró, entonces Yukito se ofreció a llevar a Tomoyo a casa y salieron.

_**Fin del laaargo flash back**_

Salió de sus pensamientos y cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba frente al hospital dispuesta a ayudar a un amigo

-Después de pasar esa puerta no hay marcha atrás- se dijo y entró al hospital.

* * *

_hola chicos que bueno es estar otra vez por aqui, primero les quiero pedir mil ocho mil disculpas por no haber podido subir capítulo antes, pero he estado más que ocupada._

_Ok, hablando del capítulo espero que les haya gustado, no se desesperen, ya pronto quiero poner algunas cosas místicas, etc., pero se hace lo que se puede. Además creo que me colgue con el flash back, espero que le entiendan._

_porfavor dejen sus reviews con comentarios, sujerencias, quejas o dudas (lo que quieran)._

_Agradezco los reviews_

**_Pechochale_**

_que bueno que te guste y tambien espero actualizar pronto.:)_

**_Tommy Hiiragizawa_**

_a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja, pero aun no tengo claro cual va a ser la definitiva, ya te darás cuenta. ;)_

**_Akane River_**

_Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero no decepcionarte._

**_Sadness-Doll_**

_Que bueno que te guste, espero que sigas leyendola._

**_Angeli014_**

_Lo de tu pregunta, creo que si va a ser destinado a ellos dos, pero la historia tiene que dar vueltas para llegar a su cometido._


	4. ¿Romance?

_Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen(excepto algunos)...etc..._

En Busca del Camino

Capitulo 3: ¿Romance?

-Diálogos- -"_Pensamientos"-_ (aclaraciones)

Entró al hospital esperando no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, saludó a las personas en recepción (las cuales por sus constantes visitas ya la conocían); subió por el ascensor y llegó al consultorio de Yukito, justo cuando una enfermera salia de el.

-Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji, el doctor la esta esperando-

-Hola, gracias- e inmediatamente después de decir esto entró dejando a la enfermera pensando en qué tipo de relación tenía esa chica con su apuesto jefe.

Como entró sin avisar, Yukito no notó su presencia y seguía leyendo unos documentos, Hasta que Tomoyo se paró en frente de su escritorio mirándolo con mucha atención.

-Hola Yukito- saludo Tomoyo al notar lo distraido que estaba él.

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿cuándo llegaste?-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Hace un momento, no te preocupes... parece que estas muy ocupado-

-No tanto en realidad, sólo que no encontre nada mejor que hacer _"y queria quitarme un poco el nerviosismo"_ , por cierto, ¿sabes qué dia es hoy?-

-Si, hoy es el día que acordamos para poner el plan en marcha-

-Claro, pero aún tengo mis dudas de que quieras continuar, aunque en estos días que has estado viniendo a verme, el número de cartas y admiradoras parece disminuir _"y yo me siento muy agusto contigo_"-

-Entonces eso es buena señal-

-Si, además nos servirá para alejar a algunas personas "_y estar más tiempo contigo_"- dijo pensando en el miércoles pasado que paseaba con Tomoyo.

******Flash Back******

-Me gusta mucho pasear por todas estas partes de la ciudad que se sienten tan pacíficas-

-Si es muy tranquilo, oye Tomoyo, ¿no quieres algo de comer?- (rara pregunta en Yukito no?)

-No gracias, pero si tu quieres vamos a comprar algo-

-Mejor esperame aqui por alguna de estas bancas y yo voy, te prometo que no tardo-

-Esta bien- dijo con resignación viendo como Yukito se alejaba a paso veloz(claro, tenía hambre)

Tomoyo mientras observaba la ciudad, la cual se veía hermosa debido a que era la hora del atardecer, cuando escuchó unos ruidos que prefifió ignorar, pero de repente vió como unos tipos malencarados se dirigian hacia donde ella estaba. Trató de alejarse rápidamente hasta que uno de ellos la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hasta sujetarla contra él y tener su brazo rodeando el cuello de la chica; Tomoyo quizo gritar, pero no lo logró debido a que apenas podía respirar.

El otro hombre sacó todo lo que había dentro de la bolsa de Tomoyo y se quedó con aquello que tuviera valor para ellos, ella pensó que sólo con llevarse su dinero la dejarían en paz, pero los hombres se concentraron ahora en manosear a Tomoyo, claro eso sin soltar su cuello, cosa que la puso más nerviosa y asustada.

Yukito acababa de comprar su comida cuando percibió algo extraño (recuerden que su otra personalidad es Yue y tambien posee magia) y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Tomoyo, así que corrió hacia donde la había dejado, hasta ver como estaba siendo atacada por esos tipos que intentaban quitarle la ropa, no supo como pero cuando se dió cuenta ya tenía a uno de esos tipos sometido y el otro al parecer había huido. Lo siguiente que hizo fue llevarse a una inconsciente Tomoyo (a casa de Yukito).

Despertó y notó que no era algún lugar que recordara, era una habitación muy bien decorada, sencilla, pero acogedora, por la ventana la luz de la luna dejaba ver que ya era muy tarde; hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Yukito.

-Yukito, ¿qué me pasó? y ¿cómo llegue aquí?-

- yo te traje, te desmayaste y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue traerte aquí...por cierto recupere esto- dijo enseñandole su bolso con todas sus cosas.

Entonces fue que Tomoyo recordo lo sucedido y se estremeció un poco al traer esas imágenes de nuevo a su mente. -Pero cómo, estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes, no me paso nada, yo soy el que debo hacer esa pregunta, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien, pero me duele un poco el cuello- dicho esto Yukito se acercó a Tomoyo para revisarla.

-Ya veo, vas a estar bien, te daré algo para ayudar-

-Gracias pero creo que ya es hora de irme a mi casa-

-Claro que no- dijo mientras le daba unas pastillas -toma esto- ella tomó ñas medicinas con resignación, después de todo él era el médico -Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que pases la noche aquí y mañana te llevo a tu casa-

-Pero mañana tengo clases-

-Seguro que puedes faltar a la escuela por órdenes médicas, si quieres te puedo llevar a la escuela más tarde, no creo que se acabe el mundo por faltar a unas clases-

-Creo que no tengo otra opción-

-No, y ya duerme que debes descanzar-

-Yukito, gracias por lo de hoy, no tengo como pagarte lo que haces por mi-

-no me agradezcas-

-Dejame hacer algo por ti-

-Con verte así de tranquila me doy por bien servido-

- ¡Ya se!, mañana yo hare el desayuno- sabía que eso alegraría al otro

- acepto gustoso!- dijo con una gran sonrisa -asi que duérmete, mañana tienes mucho que cocinar- salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

-"_Tomoyo es muy fuerte, no puedo dejar de pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado, y todo por haberla llevado a ese lugar_"- pensó tristemente.

******Fin del laaargo flash back******

-Entones todo listo para llevar a cabo el plan-

-Antes tengo algo que decirte- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿Que pasa?-

-Tomoyo no estoy totalmente convencido del plan y no voy a hacer todo como acordamos-

-Pero, ¿por que?-

-Por esto- sacó una rosa y dijo -Tomoyo no quiero que seamos una pareja de novios falsos, perdona por no hacer que el plan funcione, lo que pasa es que quiero hacerte una pregunta...¿Quieres ser mi novia REAL?- recalcó la última palabra lo que dejó a Tomoyo de piedra , se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

***0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0***

Eriol se encontraba caminando sólo por las calles de Tomoeda, luego de separarse de Sakura y Shaoran. Pero mientras caminaba había alguien en sus pensamientos, cosa que lo hacía preguntarse el por qué de esto.

-¿Por qué si hay tantas mujeres en el mundo tengo que pensar en una sola? y lo peor es que ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente ella?- se dijo a sí mismo recordando lo sucedido el día anterior (jueves).

* * *

Me cuelgo con los flash back, habrá mas pero un poco mas cortos, espero que no los esté enredando con tantas regresiones. Saben, en este capítulo creo que me enamore de Yukito, más cuando me lo imagine "derrotando a los malos" jijijiji; hubo mucho T&Y, y creo que todos saben o se imaginan quien es aquella chica en la que Eriol piensa.

¿Qué hara Eriol? ¿Qué pensará Yue de todo esto? ¿Tomoyo aceptará?

Pueden mandar lo que piensan en un review(Por favor, dejen aun que sea uno diciendo "hola", quiero saber si alguien me lee)

P.D. Trataré de actualizar más pronto que hasta ahora.


	5. Sentimientos de corazón

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, excepto algunos(no tengo tanta imaginacion para crear todos los que salen).

**En busca del camino**

**Capitulo 4:** Sentimientos de corazón

-dialogos-

-"_pensamientos"-_

(notas o aclaraciones)

Eriol se encontraba caminando sólo por las calles de Tomoeda, luego de separarse de Sakura y Shaoran. Pero mientras caminaba había alguien en sus pensamientos, cosa que lo hacía reflexionar buscando el por qué de esto.

-¿Por qué si hay tantas mujeres en el mundo, tengo que pensar en una sola?, y lo peor es ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente ella?- se dijo a sí mismo recordando lo que vió el día anterior (jueves).

***Flash back***

Era la hora de la salida cuando Eriol se dirigía hacia su auto, entonces vió a Tomoyo con alguien a quien conocía muy bien, era Yukito Tsukishiro; quisó saber que pasaba pero sólo se quedó observando detrás de un árbol. (que chismoso)

Logró ver cuando Yukito examinaba el cuello de ella con mucho cuidado, pero lo que lo hizo más extraño, fue que ella se lo permitiera. Luego sólo vió como se alejaban hasta llegar a un auto (que supuso era de Yukito) y ambos subieron en el arrancando casi inmediatamente y dejando al inglés con varias dudas.

***Fin flash back***

No podía seguir pensando en eso, ¿Cuál era el misterio entre ellos?, aparte estaban esas extrañas señales mágicas que últimamente había percibido.

_-"¿por qué ambos se comportaban así?, creo que debo averiguarlo"-_

...n_n...n_n...n_n...

En el hospital de Tomoeda...

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Aceptas?- él esperaba la respuesta de la chica sin importar si era buena o mala

No supo exactamente que era lo que sentía, pero sólo dejó que las palabras fluyeran por sí mismas. -Si, acepto ser tu novia-

Como acto involuntario Yukito abrazó muy fuerte a Tomoyo levantandola y sellando el abrazo con un beso el cual ella correspondió. Cuando la bajó, después de un momento ambos lograron decir palabra.

-Por un instante creí que dirías que no-

-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperé que me pidieras esto-

-Lo estuve pensando y creo que hize lo correcto-

-Yo tambien lo creo-

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar hoy?-

-Esta bien, pero ahora tengo que irme y no te quito más el tiempo a tus pacientes, te veo más tarde-

-Es cierto, paso por ti a las 8-

-Claro, estaré lista para celebrar- Se dirigió hacia la salida del consultorio cuando sintió que la jalaron del brazo y al voltear fue victima de un corto beso.

-No te pensabas irte sin despedirte, ¿o si?-

- no solo quería ver que hacías- y diciendo esto le dio a Yukito otro beso y se fue velozmente.

-Siento que hay algo entre nosotros que puede funcionar- y con una sonrisa continuo con su trabajo, no antes de hacer la reservacion en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

...n_n...n_n...n_n...

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran caminaban en dirección de la casa de ella, pero Shaoran sentía que algo raro pasaba con Sakura, así que se armo de valor y hablo.

-Sakura, creo que hay algo que te tiene preocupada y quiero saber que es, pero de una vez te digo que no me vas a engañar-

-Esta bien, lo que pasa es que desde ayer tengo una sensación extraña, es como una presencia mágica- esto que dijo puso a pensar a Shaoran, él tambien había sentido aquella presencia, aunque no creyó que Sakura lo hiciera, aunque era claro que todos incrementaron su nivel mágico con el tiempo.

-Si, yo también lo he sentido pero aún no se si se trata de alguien bueno o malo, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para poder localizarlos-

-Lo único que quiero es que no sea malo-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie podrá con nosotros dos, Eriol y los guardianes-

-De eso no hay duda- Sakura sonrió alegremente por lo dicho.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa porque se está haciendo tarde-

Continuaron su camino hablando de cosas con menor importancia.

-Muy bien Sakura, llegamos sanos y salvos-

-Claro, ¿te veo mañana?-

-No lo se, me voy a concentrar en el asunto de las presencias, es mejor salir de dudas lo más pronto posible-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-No tengo idea de lo que necesito hacer exactamente, asi que no te preocupes, te llamo mañana,¿esta bien?-

-Si como digas, será mejor estar seguros de que son sólo suposiciones nuestras-

-Te veo luego- de inmediato se despidió de Sakura con un beso y un abrazo (de esos que te ponen la piel de gallina con sólo verlos)

-Adios- Sakura entró rápidamente a su casa.

Shaoran al verla entrar , decidió irse a su casa y comenzar a preparar todo para hacer su trabajo mágico.

...n_n...n_n...n_n...

Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente cuando se encontró con alguien.

-Hola Tomoyo,¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola?-

-Hola Eriol, sólo tenía ganas de dar un paseo-

-Por como lo dices, parece que hoy estas de buen humor-

-Si, bueno eso creo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Esque no se si sea bueno dejarse llevar por los impulsos- dijo un poco pensativa.

-Creo que debes confiar en ti misma y sabrás que es lo correcto-

-Entonces espero que mi corazón no se equivoque con lo que siente- esto quizó decirlo en voz baja, pero lo dijo un poco más fuerte.

Eriol se quedó pensativo _-"¿De qué estará hablando? o ¿De quién?_"- sintió que este pensamiento lo incomodaba un poco pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-Eriol, sabes, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y me he dado cuenta de que tenemos cosas en común- dijo sonriendo al final.

El chico sintió como si Tomoyo le quisiera decir algo como una declaración, cosa que a pesar de hacerlo sentir extraño, no lo molestaba. Entonces comenzó a hablar, -Tomoyo,... yo... tu ... no podemos...- pero tan bajo que Tomoyo no lo eschuchó así que ella suguió hablando.

-Quiero que entiendas que si te digo esto, es pporque confio en ti ... - quedo un poco pesativa dejando al inglés con la intriga. - ... lo que pasa es que creo que estoy enamorada, pero es algo que no había sentido nunca, aunque aún tengo mis dudas- y miró al cielo que se anunciaba un bello atardecer.

Eriol demostró un poco de sorpresa _-"Por qué me dice esto?, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?" _- trató de reflexionar un poco -"_Tranquilo Eiol tal ves te lo dice porque eres su amigo como ella dijo"- _Así que volteo a ver a Tomoyo y en sus ojos notó un brillo distinto, ... era felicidad, anteriormente reflejaban tristeza, aunque estaba seguro que casi nadie lo notaba. Entonces decidió hablar para no dejar que su mente continuara viajando. - no temas, lo que debes hacer es hablar claro con esa persona y sólo asi se disiparán tus dudas-

-En eso tienes razón, yo se que él me quiere, me lo ha dicho; el problema es que no se exactamente que es lo que siento-

_-"¿Él se lo ha dicho?, ¿Quién será aquél?" _- así que se atrevió a preguntar -Tomoyo, se puede saber ¿Quién es aquella persona? -

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco -Emmmm... es alguien conocido-

-¿Yo lo conozco?-

-Si- suspiro - Esta bien te lo dire, pero confío en que no menciones nada a nadie, prefiero ser yo quien les de la noticia, y es que no se como lo tomen porque se trata de ... Yukito-

Eso si era algo que Eriol no se esperaba del todo, Yukito, la identidad falsa de Yue ¿él era la persona de la que se había enamorado Tomoyo?, claro, por eso los había visto dias antes juntos. - Vaya pues me alegro por ti, estoy seguro de que él hará lo que estè en sus manos por hacerte feliz-

-Gracias Eriol siempre saber que decir-

-No, sólo es que tu sabes hacerme plática-

-Claro, es un empate pero me despido, tengo un compromiso-

-Te acompaño, ¿Vas a tu casa?-

-Si esta bien vamos-

Entonces se alejaron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Tomoyo donde se despidieron el uno del otro.

* * *

N/A: hola, primero que nada les ofrezco mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes y esque me pasó de todo (como para hacer una novela de mi propia vida) pero ya apenas tuve la oportunidad aquí estoy. Además de que se me fue un poco la inspiración para hacer este cap.

OK, de una vez les digo que el próximo cap. será un poco más largo gracias a las peticiones, y quiero ponerle un poco más de emoción; pero ya lo verán. Intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible.

Espero que dejen algún Review (si es que aún siguen esta historia).

Bye


	6. Presentimientos

lEn busca del camino

Capítulo 5: Presentimientos

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

(notas o aclaraciones)

La cena transcurrió sin percances, tal pareciera que todo estaba a favor de que ellos la pasaran muy bien esa noche.

Tomoyo y Yukito disfrutaban cada uno de la compañía del otro, hasta que notaron que era tarde y decidieron regresar.

En el auto de Yukito camino a casa de Tomoyo.

-No sabes lo rápido que se me paso la noche junto a ti-

-Yo también lo sentí así, estuve muy a gusto contigo-

-Espero que no estén preocupados por ti en tu casa o creo que me irá mal-

Tomoyo suspiro resignada cosa que Yukito notó (gracias a que es muy observador) -No tienes porque preocuparte, mi papá sigue de viaje, y mi mamá creo que tenía una cena o algo así y estoy segura de que aun no llega a casa-

Yukito sabía que la familia de Tomoyo no era perfecta pero no sabía hasta qué grado entonces fue cuando llegaron a casa de ella; ambos bajaron del auto.

-Ya está aquí señorita, sana y salva- dijo Yukito en un tono muy cortés.

-Gracias, es muy amable- respondió ella siguiendo su juego. -¿Cómo podré pagarle el traerme hasta aquí?-

-Ese no es problema, yo sé cuál es el pago justo- se acercó a ella y la contempló unos segundos desde arriba (por la estatura de ambos), se veía tan linda con la luz de la luna iluminándola así, que sólo pudo rodearla con sus brazos y se apoderó de sus labios con un largo beso que la chica correspondió de inmediato (así cualquiera). Ambos disfrutaban cada momento hasta que decidieron parar, no era el mejor lugar para eso, Tomoyo se sonrojó pero dejó ver una sonrisa hacia Yukito, puesto que no sabía que decir y es que ese era el primer beso que se daban con esa se separaron se dieron un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias Yukito- le dijo ella de una manera muy dulce.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco extrañado, pero sin soltar a la chica de entre sus brazos.

-por hacerme sentir que no estoy sola-

Yukito comprendía lo que trataba de decir, sabía lo que era la vida de ella rodeada de gente que la busca porque quiere obtener algo; en cambio la soledad él la experimentó después de que sus abuelos murieran, primero su abuela a causa de la edad y luego su abuelo a causa de tristeza, comprendía que la soledad no es algo de lo que se sale fácil, pero ahora estando con Tomoyo tenía esa conexión que los hacía sentirse mejor a ambos.

-No tienes que agradecer, estamos a mano-

Tomoyo supo que quería decir con esas palabras, así que se separaron de su abrazo y sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Creo que ya es hora de que entre a mi casa-

-Está bien, adiós-

Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta para ir en dirección a su casa, cuando Yukito sintió unas presencias mágicas, pero lo que le pareció más extraño fue que Tomoyo detuvo su caminar.

_-"¿Acaso sintió esas presencias?"-_ pensó así que preguntó -Tomoyo, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No lo sé, es que de repente sentí algo parecido a un escalofrío, pero debe ser el clima, mejor me apresuro o me voy a resfriar- entonces apuro el paso y entró a la mansión dispuesta a descansar del maravilloso día que tuvo con el chico de cabello gris.

Afuera de dicha mansión un joven seguía pensativo acerca de lo ocurrido momentos antes, subió a su auto y comenzó su camino a casa.

_-"¿Cómo es posible que Tomoyo haya sentido esas presencias?, ella no posee poderes mágicos... ¿o sí?... y si fue casualidad"-_ no sabía exactamente que pensar, por más que buscaba una explicación, no encontraba alguna que lo convenciera ó su casa a unas cuadras de distancia, gracias a sus pensamientos el camino se le hizo más corto de lo normal _-"Ya es tarde, mañana investigaré sobre esas presencias, y sobre... ella"-_

n.n_n.n_n.n_n.n

En las sombras no muy lejos de ahí, dos personas veían con una especie de conjuro sobre el agua la casa de Tomoyo.

-Esa chica tiene amistades muy interesantes- se escuchó decir a una voz que por su tono se podía asegurar pertenecía a un hombre maduro.

-Sabes bien que no es casualidad que esta rodeada de todas esas personas con distintos niveles de magia- respondió la segunda voz, esta de un joven.

-En absoluto, aunque no deben ser tan buenos, ya ves que no se han dado cuenta de lo especial que es su amiga-

-Parece que el único que sospecha algo es el ángel-

-Es porque son casi iguales y por eso siente la necesidad de estar con ella-

-Les durará poco tiempo-

-Sí, la hora de actuar se acerca, mientras antes lo hagamos será mejor para todos nosotros-

n.n_n.n_n.n_n.n_n.n

La mañana ya estaba un poco avanzada, y debido a que él descansaba los fines de semana y era sábado, no se preocupó por levantarse temprano; la noche anterior no lograba conciliar el sueño debido a que fue una noche tanto hermosa como rara.

No dejaba de pensar en que necesitaba decirle a alguien lo sucedido con esas presencias. Mientras hacía su desayuno pensaba en alguna persona que lo sacara de sus dudas, al terminar de desayunar hizo la limpieza y de inmediato se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

*Conversación telefónica*

-Hola-

-Hola, soy Yukito-

-Si, que se te ofrece?-

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante; estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es-

-Estás hablando de las presencias que han aparecido-

-Sabia que tu también las has sentido-

-¿Puedes venir para que hablemos?-

-Claro, porque parecen ser muy poderosas y aun no sabemos qué buscan por aquí-

-Llamaré a los demás que nos puedan ayudar-

-Entonces te veo en un rato-

-Está bien, será mejor salir de dudas desde ahora-

-Nos vemos-

*Fin de la conversación*

Yukito hizo un par de llamadas a su trabajo y luego se dirigió a donde lo esperaban-

n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n

Era cerca del medio día y en la mansión de Eriol (la cual fue reconstruida cerca del lugar anterior, no era igual que la otra, pero tenía un parecido asombroso) se reunían varias personas con distintos niveles de magia.

-Muy bien, creo que todos saben porque estamos aquí- dijo Eriol

-Nos hemos percatado de esas presencias, lo que no sé es si sabes algo que nosotros no- argumentó Shaoran

-me temo que sé exactamente lo mismo que ustedes y aún no he podido localizar esa fuente de magia-

-Yo lo intente anoche, pero no lo logre, parece que se están escondiendo muy bien o necesitamos una concentración mayor de energía- informo el chico ambarino.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, es por eso que sólo estamos aquí aquellos que poseemos algún tipo de poderes puede que ahora logremos salir de dudas con respecto a esas personas misteriosas y lo que buscan, porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que quieren conseguir algo- dijo muy seriamente Eriol, ya que este asunto le causaba mucha intriga.

-Que les parece si nos ponemos a trabajar de una vez y nos dejamos de tanto parloteo- gruño Touya intentando mostrarse enojado aunque en realidad estaba algo preocupado por la situación. (Touya ahora ya se encuentra con un nivel mágico estable al ir recuperando su energía poco a poco, con un tiempo de práctica aprendió a controlar sus poderes a voluntad)

Así todos los presentes (Eriol, Shaoran, Touya, Sakura, Yukito, Nakuru, kerberos y spinelsun) se concentraron en hacer un conjuro que los llevara a saber en donde se encontraban aquellos que los inquietaban. En medio de la sala aparecieron varias imágenes que les podían dar algunas pistas. Lograron distinguir principalmente dos sombras masculinas altas, siendo seguidos por varios hombres y mujeres, luego había la sombra de una mujer de estatura media y cabello largo, la cual se encontraba custodiada como una prisionera, sólo sombras hasta que aparecieron otras imágenes que si de lograron distinguir claramente; apareció un avión seguido de mucho fuego y destrucción, fue cuando supieron que esas personas debían ser enemigos al llevar tanto mal consigo. Pero lo que vieron al cambiar las imágenes fue algo que los dejó atónitos, era Tomoeda y la gente corría aterrorizada, en el cielo se veía a dos personas combatiendo fuertemente y abajo otras cuantas con heridas también luchando y unas personas tiradas en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Luego de esto todo desapareció.

-¡Que miedo!- exclamo Nakuru abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Touya, el cual estaba tan preocupado que no se molesto en quitársela de encima.

-¿Creen que todo eso que vimos tenga que ver con nosotros?- preguntó con miedo Sakura.

-No lo sé, pero creo que eso no importa mucho, debemos concentrarnos en averiguar quién está detrás de esto, si no lo hacemos pasarán cosas que afecten más que a Tomoeda- dijo Eriol a todos los presentes puesto que ponían atención a cada palabra que decía.

-Supongo que de alguna forma tiene que ver con nosotros- afirmó Shaoran

-¿Por qué lo dices?, si no le hacemos daño a nadie, o ¿Alguno de ustedes si lo hace?- preguntó Nakuru

-Debe ser porque aquí hay una gran cantidad de magia acumulada por todos nosotros- habló por primera vez Kerberos.

-Puede ser eso o que quieran algo de los que estamos aquí, entonces no pararán hasta conseguirlo, nos enteraremos de todo por ellos mismos cuando intenten hacer algo en nuestra contra, aunque no es del todo probable.- comentó a todos Touya quien analizaba la situación buscando posibles respuestas.

-Lo que podemos hacer por ahora es protegernos e cualquier amenaza mágica- dijo Sakura esperando que alguien propusiera algo más.

-Sí, será mejor comenzar ahora, también protejamos a los guardianes, no sabemos a qué o quién nos enfrentamos, ni lo que buscan- comentó Eriol ya preparándose para hacer algún hechizo que lo ayudase, Sakura, Shaoran y Touya se unieron al conjuro que sólo ellos podían hacer, unos aportando mayor cantidad de magia que otros.

-Oigan, no se supone que iban a hacer algo que nos protegiera contra la magia y no siento que me hayan hecho algo ¿Seguros que lo hicieron bien?- preguntó Nakuru al ver que los otros terminasen su conjuro y no sentir cambio alguno.

-Claro que lo hicimos bien Nakuru- Respondió Eriol -Lo que pasa es que es algo como un escudo contra la magia maligna, y esta hecho de tal forma que no se note así como disfraza tu presencia haciendo que a la vista de los demás seres mágicos poseas muy poca magia y no representes ninguna amenaza para ellos; pero aunque nos protege de los ataques, sólo lo hace con los que son de una intensidad moderada, no creo que nos proteja de un gran ataque, así que no hay que confiarnos- dijo dando los detalles de su "escudo".

n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n

Se detuvo frente a un lujoso edificio de una gran compañía, bajo del auto y le entrego las llaves a un joven para que lo fuese a estacionar (ahora solo lleva guardaespaldas para asuntos de gran importancia), saludó a los presentes y caminó hasta llegar al elevador. Subió hasta el quinto piso donde la secretaria la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji- saludo la chica.

-Buenos días Maki- Respondió Tomoyo a la secretaria.

-Pase por favor, su madre la esta esperando- dijo levantándose para abrirle la puerta de una lujosa oficina.

-Gracias- dijo y entró a la oficina al ver a su madre –Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estas y para qué querías verme?- pregunto ya que era extraño que la llamara a su oficina.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Hizo un movimiento dando a entender que tomara asiento.

-Si, dime- comentó colocándose en un asiento frente a la otra.

-Me voy de viaje, si se puede saldré hoy mismo-

-Pero ¿por qué tanta prisa, es algo grave y a dónde vas?, supongo que es algo importante porque nunca me avisas de tus planes-

-Cuantas preguntas, a ver, no es nada grave, voy con tu padre para arreglar unos asuntos de negocios y también porque nos hace falta convivir un poco más juntos-

-Me parece muy bien, pero no creo que quieras que vaya contigo, más bien quieres ir sola ¿no?-

-Por eso es que te llame, necesito que alguien se quede a cargo de la empresa-

-¿Y no es para eso que está Shintarou? después de todo es el vicepresidente-

-Claro, pero ya es hora de que te familiarices más con el que será tu futuro; te quedarás a cargo a partir de mañana y cualquier duda que tengas la consultas con Shintarou o hasta Maki puede ayudarte-

-Es muy precipitado, al menos dame más tiempo- suplico Tomoyo esperando convencer a su mamá.

-Para nada, con los estudios que estás llevando y lo que conoces del funcionamiento de la empresa, será fácil para ti, este lugar esta lleno de gente joven, y te adaptarás muy bien; además no creo estar mucho tiempo fuera, intentaré traer a tu padre de regreso lo más pronto posible-

-¿De verdad, es por eso que vas?-

-Un poco de eso, no me gusta que se la pase viajando solo; la gente comienza a hablar acerca de nosotros y no me gustan los chismes- Eso era típico de Sonomi preocupada por las apariencias.

Ambas se dirigían a la salida mientras continuaban con su plática.

-Entonces por qué no mejor voy contigo y le dices a tus amistades que es un viaje familiar- mencionó Tomoyo intentando convencer a su medre.

-No es mala idea, aunque es mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo Sonomi saliendo de la oficina.

Justo cuando Tomoyo iba a reclamar algo, Maki (la secretaria) la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no creo que deba discutir con su madre- dijo y miró a Sonomi que revisaba unos documentos –Mas bien esta puede ser su oportunidad para demostrarle que si puede hacer lo que ella le pide incluso mucho mejor-.

Tomoyo pensaba en lo que le decía la chica, la conocía bien, Maki era 2 años mayor que ella, alguien muy razonable y amable.

-Sabes que, creo que tienes mucha razón, además prácticamente ya salí de vacaciones, sólo debo ir a terminar papeleos y listo; gracias Maki, espero contar con tu apoyo-

-Le prometo que así será.- _"y dentro de poco necesitará más apoyo que nunca"-_ pensó.

Ya decidida, Tomoyo se acerco a Sonomi. –Está bien mamá- dijo llamando la atención de ella –Me haré cargo de la empresa y tu puedes ir con papá-

-Perfecto, ahora mismo estoy dejando todo listo para salir en la noche-

-Claro- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo hacia su amiga.

n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n

Hacia un rato que la conversación de los hechiceros terminara y en la habitación sólo se encontraban Eriol y Yukito.

-Dime una cosa-

-Sí, que pasa-

-Te note muy pensativo mientras todos nosotros comentábamos acerca de esas presencias-

-Lo que pasa es que yo las he sentido muy cerca, y más una vez que me encontraba con Tomoyo, fue algo extraño, llegue a pensar que tal vez ella tuviera que ver con esto- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a su presentimiento.

Eriol pensó un poco lo dicho por el guardián sabía que yukito no tenía ese tipo de presentimientos si nada ocurria. –Es conveniente que no bajes la guardia ante cualquier cosa que te pueda dejar las cosas más claras-

-Además he detectado algo cerca de Tomoyo que posee magia, además de nosotros- (Yue y Yukito se combinaron, ahora es sólo Yukito aunque cuando se transforma tiene la apariencia de Yue, él recibió algunas características del guardian).

-Entonces puede que si tenga que ver con Tomoyo, o solo con alguien cercano a ella, te sugiero que cualquier cosa que suceda me lo digas, todo puede ser una pista para dar con esas personas-

n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n _ n.n

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente para todos.

Por otro lado en las empresas Daidouji una chica salió rumbo a su casa hablando por teléfono y deteniéndose junto a la secretaria.

-Si mamá, que te vaya bien en el viaje, saluda a mi papá y dile que lo extraño mucho…adiós-dijo dando fin a la conversación. –Ya me voy Maki, nos vemos el lunes, intentaré llegar temprano, ah por cierto le puedes informar a Shintarou que voy a necesitar de su ayuda también, con todo lo que he estado haciendo me olvide de ir a verlo-.

-No te preocupes, yo le iré a informar-

-Muchas gracias, ahora me voy porque este trabajo es algo cansado y eso que es mi primer día, nos vemos- dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador.

-Nos vemos- se despidió la secretaria, la cual terminó sus deberes rápidamente y fue con el vicepresidente, al llegar ahí entro al ver la puerta abierta. –Hola te traigo un mensaje-

-Ahora que pasa- Dijo Shintarou el cual poseía un gran carácter a pesar de ser aun algo joven con sólo 28 años, pero muy atractivo para todas las que trabajaban en esa empresa, pues era alto como 20 cm más que Tomoyo, cuerpo atlético sin ser exagerado, con cabello negro y ojos azul claro.

-Pasa que a partir del lunes Tomoyo estará a cargo de la empresa mientras la señora Sonomi se va de viaje, y Tomoyo necesita que la ayudemos-

-No hay problema con eso, sabes que en poco tiempo lo que menos le preocupará será manejar una empresa-

-Si lo he sentido, creo que el momento en que tengamos que actuar esta cerca-

-Y más de lo que parece-

Hola, pues aquí después de mucho tiempo de no subir nada de nada, como me atrevo a presentarme después de tanto, pero mi vida ha dado tantos giros que tuve que poner un poco de orden; pero eso creo que no es lo que quieren escuchar.

Primero sé que este capítulo no es el más emocionante del mundo, pero lo escribí en una época algo difícil para mi en cuestión de lo literario, ahora bien pondré algo que olvidé colocar en capítulos anteriores y es lo que estudian nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Eriol: Administración

Tomoyo: Economía

Sakura: Pedagogía

Shaoran: Ciencias políticas y administración

Estas carreras existen y las elegí porque se me hizo interesante verlos ahí, unos es muy obvio, pero otros creo que no es lo que esperábamos.

Además estoy jugando un poco con el mundo que se me presenta, como el hecho de que todos ellos tengan una que otra clase juntos.

Bueno hasta aquí llego con las notas.

Próximamente: los sueños de Sakura no parecen muy alentadores para los chicos, alguien despierta un poder ¿oculto? y ciertos jóvenes se sorprenden tras la revelación de una nueva relación sentimental.


End file.
